Spring Break Forever
by Violet Beatrice Baudelaire
Summary: Faith changes her mind about leaving, partly because she is interested in Alien. Just a short oneshot of what I wish could have happened in the actual movie.


Spring Break Forever

**A/N: Well...Sorry if Faith and Alien are OOC. Especially Alien. I just wish Faith had decided not to leave in the movie, and so I wrote this.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just a fan of the movie. **

Faith could not believe what she had done. She had been so determined to leave, but when she was actually on the bus she had changed her mind twenty minutes into the journey. After being let off the bus she had called Britt, who had been delighted to hear that Faith wanted to stay. Faith had told Britt where she was, and Britt had promised Faith that she would be picked up soon. So now Faith was just waiting. She was looking forward to seeing her friends again, although she still had an uneasy feeling about them staying with Alien. She was sure being around him would just lead the girls into trouble. And yet Alien was one of the main reasons she had decided to stay. She did not want to be separated from her friends, and though she was scared of what might happen if she did stay they would all face it together.

Alien made her feel nervous, but Faith was also intrigued by him. Even now she felt like she could still feel the touch of his fingers on her face. It had awakened in her feelings she never knew she could have. Had never had before with any other guy. Feelings that excited her, but that she was afraid of. And that was just from a simple touch. Alien was her complete opposite, but she could not help being attracted to him. Faith could not condone all the illegal activities he was involved in. Faith didn't like it at all, but she would have to deal with it. The same way she had to deal with her friends criminal tendencies. And she was a part of it. Without the money her friends had robbed, they would never have been able to get out of their town and become spring breakers. She had known what they did was wrong, but she had gone along with them. When Alien had bailed them out of jail Faith had been relieved, grateful to be free again, but at the same time it had made her feel anxious. He had done the girls a big favour, and Faith was wary of what he would want from them in return. Alien seemed like he cared about her and friends, from the way he spoke and his actions, but he could be a good liar and he was still virtually a stranger.

A stranger who was now driving towards her in his customised white Chevy Camaro with the red sport stripes. He pulled up alongside where she was standing and stretched over to unlock the door opposite him. "Hey...Faith. I heard that you needed a ride, so here I am" He smiled at her, the sunlight making his silver grille shine. Faith hesitated with her hand on the door handle. Once she was in the car there was no turning back. This was not like her at all. Still, she thought it was time she was brave enough to be different from her usual self. The cars queuing up behind Alien's car made their annoyance clear by beeping their horns. They were impatient, they did not want to wait any longer. Alien was just staring at her intently. He did not seem annoyed she was keeping him waiting. It was like he knew how much she was struggling with her decision to stay.

Faith got into the car and pulled the door shut. She held her breath as he leaned closer to her, but all he did was buckle her into her seat. "Safety first, babydoll"

"Maybe...I don't want to be safe" Faith replied.

"Yeah, you do. And I want you to be safe too. You ain't like us...I bet at home if you ride around in a car you always use your seatbelt. But me, I don't care. And your friends don't care neither, do they?"

Faith stayed silent, because she could not deny it.. He was right. She felt safer with her seatbelt on.

When Alien slowed down for a set of traffic lights he smiled at her again. "I'm real pleased you decided to stay with us, Faith. It wouldn't have been the same without you there. The girls are gonna be real happy to see you too"

Faith tentatively returned his smile. "I never got the chance to say thank you for what you did for us. It wasn't that I didn't appreciate it, but I was really freaked out. It was a lot for me to take in. I still don't understand why you did it"

"I know it was, babydoll. I know that you don't trust me, and I can't blame you for that. I'm just gonna have to earn your trust. I want you to realize that you and the other girls are very special. All I wanna do is take care of y'all. I ain't gonna do anything to hurt you"

Faith was not sure how to respond. It was true that she did not fully trust him, she had made it clear, but she felt bad about it. "It's just that we don't know you, and I wasn't comfortable with this situation. I'm still not, but honestly I am trying to be"

Alien appeared to be pleased with her reply, and they spent the rest of the journey in silence that was still somewhat awkward for Faith. Alien did not feel awkward in her presence, she was sure. She wished she knew what he thought of her. He might find her annoying, or even boring since she was not able to go with the flow in the same way her best friends could. Still, if had meant what he said, there was nothing for her to worry about on that score. He had said he was happy she was staying, and she really hoped he meant what he said.

When they arrived at Alien's mansion, Faith just stood there, letting it all sink in. It was a beautiful home. In the distance she saw three familiar faces. Brittany, Candy and Cotty. The girls all came running towards her and before she knew it she was being squeezed tight in a group hug. All the girls were talking at once, and Faith felt overwhelmed. It was great to be back with the girls again, but at the same time there was the fear of what they would get up to.

"Are y'all ready to take a tour of the house?" Alien asked.

"Hell yeah I am" Candy promptly replied, smirking at him as she linked arms with Brittany.

"Yeah, let's do that now" Brittany agreed, as she grabbed hold of Cotty's hand.

Cotty slung an arm around Faith's shoulders. "Let's go, what are we waiting for?"

Faith simply smiled, not able to muster up as much enthusiasm as her friends as they all trailed behind Alien. He was proud of his mansion, it was easy to see as he told them about it. All the cream and white, the minimalistic approach to furniture and the fact that she had not seen any personal effects made the mansion seem cold and empty. It was a house, but not a home. Faith's own house was a small two storey one that she had shared with her grandma who had raised her. A house full of love and warmth and laughter. Which made her think about Alien's family. From what he had said it was clear he hadn't had a good childhood. Faith could see how that had made him the man he was today, but of course it was by personal choice too. After the mansion tour ended, Faith learnt that Alien was a talented musician. He had serenaded all the girls with a Britney Spears ballad. It had been touching, but also strange. It did not fit in well with some of Faith's pre conceived notions about him. With Alien, it was one surprise after another.

**Thanks for reading :) **


End file.
